Her Chrystal Tears
by Blu3Sou1
Summary: "She didn't know what to do anymore. The hatred that was in his eyes that now made so much more sense as to the why it was there in the first place coming to the front of her mind. 'Why' was the only question that was still on her mind. Oh she knew why she was hated that wasn't what she was asking him silently, but a reason that will never be spoken about."
1. Chapter 1

A girl no older than 12 sat on her rooftop to watch the stars, wanting the peace that came with the night in her town. Wanting so desperately that what she had heard and seen was just a figment of her imagination. But it wasn't and the pain that came with it won't go away no matter how hard she tried to deny the truth that had been laid out before her. The bruises were more then enough evidence that everything that had happened, was in fact, real and it hurt. It hurt real bad which is why we find her here, on this roof under a clear and beautiful sky rethinking everything and cherishing the quiet that has come.

A gentle breeze whispered to her rustling the leaves and her long blonde hair away from her delicate looking face now marred with dried tears and freshly forming bruises. Her name? Uzumaki Naruto. And she has just been told that the reason why the Konoha's people hated her. She had the nine-tails sealed within her- thus making her a Demon. The bruises? They came from some random villager who was looking for, what they seem to think, righteous revenge on the Demon who had brought them the pain that they had to suffer from.

She now knew why there were so many glares aimed at her and not the other kids who actually did what they were accusing her of. What she wanted though was to be loved and so far? The only form of love that she knows is what the prostitutes in the red light district would show her when she got locked out of the apartment building and they took pity on her, when she asked, one day naive thinking that they were being forced, the had told her, "This is how we get love. This is how we know that at least one person in this forsaken world wants us; if only for a little while."

That had made a bigger impression on her, then the women thought it would. And now that she was slightly older, had the reason for the hatred that was forced upon her, was re-thinking her goals in life. She wanted to feel loved so badly. After all the hate that she has gone through who wouldn't? But she didn't want to sell her body to get it. Naruto sighed as her thoughts began to circle one another, getting nowhere. Naruto stood up and walked to the edge and knelt before grabbing the ledge and swinging herself in her room, closing and locking her door before getting ready for bed. She had team assignments the next day and was cautious of who her new team mates would be. Deciding to think more on it tomorrow she turned on her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came bright and cheerful, full of birds sweetly singing and the normal hustle of people going about their daily routines. This is what Naruto woke up to. A beautiful day, one that somehow made her want to hope but when the memories of yesterday came back her mood dropped. For a few minutes she just laid there on her bed thinking. A few moments later she closed her eyes and for a moment she thought she could still hear _his_ voice.

The one who told her. The one who was responsible for the doubt that she's now debating on whether or not to continue like she has been. Sighing once again she stood up and walked to her closet knowing full well what today was and that she couldn't be late. Naruto stopped for a minute thinking about what would happen if she did and snorted softly. '_Iruka-sensei would be soo mad at me.'_ She thought with amusement before shaking her head to clear it of the creeping memories of yesterday.

_"You are Nothing! You hear me?! NOTHING!"_ Growling a little she reached up and smacked herself lightly; not intending to hurt but needing the sting to escape from a place far more vicious then yesterday. Glancing at the clock she gasped, 7:25 she now only had five minutes to get there before she was late. Changing faster then she had thought possible with her she grabbed her hitai-ate and quickly tied it around her neck before leaving, not bothering to lock the door after all a flimsy lock can't keep anyone who wanted to break in.

Naruto sprinted all the way down to the academy and barely made it in time. She grinned at Iruka-sensei who smiled back at her, "Take a seat Naruto, team placements will begin shortly." Hai Sensei" before sitting down next to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted at her in greeting and Naruto smiled back. She was just getting comfortable when they heard two hi-pitched squeals.

"Move Billboard-Brow!"

"No! YOU move Ino-Pig!"

Naruto sighed as the two girls continued to insult one another. She never did understand how the became friends in the first place, and quite frankly, she didn't want to know. Heaving a huge sigh Naruto tried to sink lower in to the seat so that she wouldn't be noticed but it was too late as Sakura (Happily dubbed as 'pink banshee') punched the left side of her head making her fall off of the chair. "Move it BAKA!" She spat at Naruto who just sighed and kept her head down again wondering if it was all worth it.

Not wanting to anger the Pink Banshee anymore than necessary Naruto moved down to where Hinata was and greeted her before laying her now sore head on the desk not paying any attention to what Iruka was saying. When her name was called she looked around and found that Sakura was on her team and from the dejected look on all of the other girl's faces that just meant one thing. Sasuke was on her team as well. While she certainly didn't like who was on her team she could live with it.

Naruto just sighed as the throbbing in her head was slowly ebbing away, not for the first time she was very grateful that she had accelerated healing powers even though it could have something to do with the nine-tails she was still grateful that at least something wanted her to live. Even if it was the Demon itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Naruto had been getting comfortable Sakura started screeching about what was taking their sensei so long and asking Sasuke out on a date and trying to flatter one out of him. Naruto had to hide a snort at the subtle look of nausea on his face. It was pretty hard to do especially because he was supposed to be the 'Almighty and great Uchiha' who never shows emotion was looking a little sick when asked out by a girl.

Naruto didn't want to know his reason for refusing the 'love' that Sakura, Ino and many other girls fight over for. If love was getting into fights with friends and ruins those precious bonds then what was the point of it? She just didn't understand why they would try to get something that was impossible to achieve.

Just as Naruto was about to leave their Sensei walked in, he was slouched and had an orange book in his hand. He looked extremely lazy but dangerous at the same time. Naruto narrowed her eyes, guard up, tensed up and waited for what he was going to say. He took one look at them and sighed, "All three of you are boring meet me on the roof." Then disappeared, Naruto got up and walked to the door way ignoring her 'team mates' as Sakura's loud screeching asking Sasuke out and insulting Naruto _and_ their new 'Sensei' all in one breathe. Again.

It was really getting irritating, finally they all got to the roof and saw their sensei waiting for them, leaning against the railing and '_subtly'_ watching them from the top of his book. The three of them sat in a line and waited patiently for their instructions. After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly in silence their sensei put the book down and looked at them in the eye, "Introduce yourselves, names, likes, dislikes, dreams. You the silent one first." Sakura sweat dropped,opened her big mouth and Naruto knew that she was going to ask something strange or demand something that was glaringly obvious.

"Sensei why don't you show us how to do it? Your instructions were kinda confusing." She looked at Sasuke like she had done it all for his benefit and now should love her forever. Yea. It doesn't work out that way. Their sensei sighed again but complied, "Hatake Kakashi, like a lot of things, dislike some, and for dreams...well eh. Now you." He pointed to Sakura, she of course blushed and practically told them that she lived for Sasuke hated those who were 'competing' for his love, her dream was to bear the Uchiha heirs and have Sasuke confess his love to her.

Sasuke's was..._slightly _different but only slightly. He lived to kill his brother, hated those who were 'in his way', and his dream was to find some way to revive his clan...with out Sakura...or Ino for that matter...you know what? He just doesn't want the help from any female in Konoha. Or any female for that matter. He'll figure something out later. Now Naruto all they learned from her was that she loves ramen. That's pretty much it.

Kakashi didn't believe her and decided to keep a close eye on her after she kept on hesitating to answer what her dream was. "Alright, well meet me tomorrow at the bridge in training ground seven at 5 am sharp. Oh! and don't eat anything, unless you like to puke."

"Why..?" Sakura asked, Naruto was loathed to admit it but she was rather curious as well. He gave them an eye smile and said, "It's for the genin test."

"But we've already been through that sensei." Kakashi shook his head, "No not really. That was just a test to view _potential _genins, your not technically genins yet until you pass this test, and before you ask this has a 67% failure rate." Then he poofed away and left three dumbfounded twelve year olds two contemplating their survival and one just wanting a date with the one who she is just scaring off.

Naruto sighed and shook her head as Sasuke shot down Sakura once again in the same cold-heartedness that he was well known for and couldn't help but wonder why. There were so many people who were quite literally throwing themselves at him with love and he just threw it out like it was yesterday's garbage! She didn't understand and perhaps she never would with a sigh she stood up and began the long walk home for once not thinking about anything just listening to the wind.


End file.
